


The Contract

by TammyRenH



Series: Playtime [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM elements, Bottom Jared, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Businessman Jensen has a proposal for college student Jared, a mutually beneficial contract with rules for Jared to follow and promises of kinky sex.  But will Jared be able to fill his most sacred of New Year's resolutions - to be f#cked by Jensen as the clock strikes midnight?This is a follow up to The Winning Bid, but both are so light on plot that you can understand this one just fine without having to read the other one :)
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Playtime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587847
Comments: 21
Kudos: 121





	The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was planning on a sequel where Jared breaks one of Jensen's rules and there are Consequences (with a capital C), but I decided to detour into Jared finding out what the rules were because I thought that was important. And not at all because I wanted to write kinky sex, or to get my 2019 posted fic word count to over 100,000 (please Tammy write much less next year everyone begs). Anyway I hope you enjoy this and Happy New Year to each and every one of you!

When Jared got the text from Jensen asking him to come to his house after unpacking from his trip home, adding that he had something to show him – Jared had been expecting something like a shiny new sex toy or maybe silky panties, but what he was staring at instead was a pile of papers with a lot of writing on them.

Talk about your let downs.

Jared picked up the stack of papers and began leafing through them. There had to be almost a dozen pages. Jensen had apparently been very busy while Jared was Christmasing with his family.

“Did you write me a porny story?” Jared asked Jensen, eyebrows raised. “Because I am telling you right now, I’d much rather act out your little fantasies than read about them.”

Jensen stood near the desk, arms folded over his chest and looking good enough to eat. Which reminded Jared. He checked his watch; it was 45 minutes to midnight on New Year’s Eve. Jared’s one and only New Year’s resolution was to start the year with Jensen’s cock in his ass. Kissing at midnight was for sissies and people without a maybe-kinda-boyfriend who was very good at bending Jared over any available surface and fucking his brains out. They had even had sex on this very desk during that long weekend Jared had spent here before leaving for his parent’s home. On the desk, over the kitchen table, against the entry way wall. Jared even rode Jensen ever so slowly as they watched the greatest holiday movie ever made – _Die Hard_ of course - until Jensen had enough of Jared’s teasing and Jared had found himself dangling half on and half off the couch as Jensen had pummeled into him.

It had taken three days before he could sit without wincing at his parent’s house (he had made up a story about ice and a fall, but the twinkle in his grandmother’s eye had him wondering if she believed him). He was more than ready for his ass to be that sore again.

But first the papers.

“It is not porn” Jensen responded, he was using the stern-daddy tone that had Jared’s stomach doing happy flip flops. “It’s an offer.”

“What kind of offer?” Jared questioned, flipping the pages back to the first one. It looked like a legal brief, not that Jared had much experience with those. He was going to school to be a veterinarian, he had way more experience with goats than legalese. 

“Read it and find out.”

Time was ticking away Jared wanted way more action and way less reading.

“You could just give me the highlights?” Jared suggested, ensuring that his eyes were as wide and doe-like as he could make them. “I’m on school break. A growing boy needs his fun, not more paperwork.”

Jensen harrumphed. Actually harrumphed. And then he took off the silver framed glasses that unfairly made him look even hotter than he normally looked, which was already epic levels of hot, and absently rubbed his eyes. “If this is how you treat your schoolwork, I’ve made a big mistake.”

Jared had actually begun to scan the first page and he looked at Jensen, this time his wide-eyed expression was real “You are offering to pay for my college education? You have any idea how many years a veterinarian goes to school? I’m just halfway through my freshman year.”

“I am willing to pay for your college, yes. If you agree to the terms of the contract. And all the terms Jared, I’ll expect you to treat this as a binding contract.” 

“You took 11 pages to list exactly how you will pay for my education in return for me being your sex slave?” Jared asked incredulously, as he continued scanning the pages, picking up words here and there. “You don’t find that, I don’t know, a bit excessive?”

“Don’t treat this flippantly.” Jensen warned. “You know I’m not looking for a sex slave, but yes sex is part of the overall deal. Read the offer. Read it carefully. If you agree, you can move in this weekend.”

“I’d make an awful sub,” Jared informed Jensen as he skipped over the first few pages to get to the sex part. He wasn’t sure why he was putting up roadblocks. He had scholarships and grants, but he still had to take on a substantial loan to pay for the rest of his college expenses. By the time he graduated, he would owe a small fortune. And now the best-looking guy he had ever met was offering to pay for everything, and all he wanted in return was kinky sex and whatever else was on these 11 pages. It was a dream come true. Still… “I think you found that out the other weekend. I’m loud, mouthy, I won’t call anyone master, at least not with a straight face, and if you try to feed me by hand, I’ll bite your fingers off.”

Jensen laughed, eyes crinkling as he titled his head back. “Read the offer Jared. Read it word for word, I’ll know if you don’t.” He leaned over Jared’s chair, breath hot and heavy in Jared’s ear. “And if you are a very good boy, there will be a reward later.”

Jared’s pants were suddenly very, very tight. “And if I’m not?”

“Read and find out.” There was a slight nip to his ear and Jensen stood up, glasses back on, arms folded, feet splayed. Jared might make a lousy sub, but fuck Jensen made him want to sink to his knees, right between those bowlegs, and suck that gorgeous cock of his like he was getting paid for it.

Which he kinda was.

The idea really shouldn’t be this hot.

Jared adjusted his jeans, not subtly at all, and began to read in earnest.

Jensen was offering to pay for all of Jared’s schooling not covered by scholarships and grants, including books and any other supplies he needed. Also, Jared would move in with him. He would have use of one of Jensen’s cars, his own checking account to pay for clothes and other needs. In return, there were rules Jared had to follow.

A lot of rules.

Jared tried to skip the first few pages of rules as time was ticking and he still had that New Year’s resolution he really wanted to fulfill, but Jensen just reached over and turned them back face up. Fucker.

The first rule was that school was Jared’s job one. It was written many times, in many ways. No sexy times if there was any type of schoolwork Jared needed to finish. If Jared felt he was in need of a tutor or special help in a class, he had to let Jensen know. He was expected to make the Dean’s list every semester. He was expected to be on time for each class, to be well rested and attentive and so forth and so on and yada, yada, yada.

“Anyone tell you that you are a control freak?” Jared queried, as the rules concerning his schoolwork went on through page six. He was ready to get to the sexy stuff.

“That’s one.” Jensen replied mildly.

Jared didn’t ask one what, time was wasting. It was twenty minutes until midnight .

And finally, thank fuck, he was at the good stuff. Jared knew enough about BDSM to know that they had flirted around the edges of it during their long weekend together. There were some elements of it on the rules list, the first obvious element being that there even _was_ a set of rules for Jared to follow. But there was a lot of what apparently was tailored to Jensen’s specific desires. Which just happened to correspond with a lot of Jared’s.

Kinky sex for the win.

To Jared’s relief, there was nothing about it being a 24/7 thing, in fact it was emphatically stated that while that were not playing, there would be no rules for Jared to follow (except for the school rules, which Jensen had emphasized and underlined three times. If there was a Guinness Book of Records for biggest control freak...) But while they were playing, Jared was expected to show Jensen respect, to be available, to follow orders (in so much as Jared was capable – Jensen had actually written those words exactly like that in the contract – fuck him, Jared could follow rules. When he wanted to). No body modifications unless they both agreed. No discipline that would cause injury, however pain was free game. No play that took place outside the house, unless it was at the sex club they were both members of.

“It would have been so much easier if you had just written, _I say jump, you say how high_ ,” Jared mumbled as he was finally, fucking finally, nearing the end of the contract.

“Two.” Jensen replied.

Oh, here it was, if Jared disobeyed any of the rules, Jensen was allowed to determine what kind and the duration of the discipline Jared would receive. “How high does the count have to get to before I have to worry about being sent to the corner?” Jared asked. 

“I’ll decide that.” Jensen responded, with more than a hint of smugness. “And you are at three.”

“What rule have I broken?” Asked Jared. He was in the home stretch. This part was about his health. He had to be tested regularly, had to take care of himself, get enough sleep, had to let Jensen know if he had any medical needs. “The no questioning the great Jensen Ackles rule?”

“Does the word respect ring any bells?” Jensen countered.

“I don’t know. Maybe if you sang the song to me….”

Last page.

Jensen just held up his hand, five fingers in the air. “Did you forget how to count? How the hell did I get to five?” Jared asked.

“By being you.” Jensen picked up a pen and handed it to Jared. “So, are you interested?”

Jared held on to the pen for a moment, pretending to think. Really, he just wanted to see if Jensen would squirm.

“You can take the contract home and think about it. I won’t hold it against you. In fact, you should do that. Take it home, and when you are ready – “

“I just have one question.” Jared interrupted, cause hey he was already at five, he might as well go for broke. “You could have any man or woman you wanted. I mean look at you. You don’t have to pay for sex or pay anyone’s tuition for sex. I just want to understand why. Is it because of how fine my ass is? Cause I do know my ass is ridiculously fine.”

“Well, it does have a certain appeal when it’s nice and red and covered with my palm prints.” Jensen teased, and then leaned over the desk, and spread the pages out. “The truth is, I have very specific wants and needs concerning sex and I can be very intense – “

“No kidding,” Jared mumbled.

“Eight – about what I like and don’t like. Also, I own a business, I am away a lot. Sometimes when I am home, I am locked up in here and I don’t like to be disturbed during those times. Apparently, I am very often not emotionally available – and I saw that eye roll – that makes 10. I think we have compatible needs. And, frankly, it’s not just about sex. You could use a little discipline and self control and I want to help you with that.”

“I am very disciplined,” Jared replied, a bit huffily. “Have you seen my abs? You don’t get abs like that without being disciplined as hell.”

“You got a B- in Fine Arts Visual last semester.” Jensen pointed out. “We both know that’s far less than what you are capable of.”

He shouldn’t have read the email while Jensen was there, much less complained to him about the grade.

But in addition to being a sex god, Jensen was smart, and funny, and easy to talk to. And despite Jensen’s terrible taste in football teams, Jared liked Jensen a lot, even when they were out of bed. So, he had showed Jensen his grades. 

“Fine Arts Visual is fucking boring. Who cares who painted what pictures hundreds of years ago?” Jared grumbled. The pen was still in his hand. It was five minutes until midnight. “And next time I will know not to blab to you about my grades. See I’m already learning self control.”

“Page four, paragraph three. I will be given permission to access all your school records, including all tests scores, final grades and dates of your finals.”

  
“So, somebody at the club works in student affairs and can make that happen for you.” Jared guessed.

“I knew you were smart. Too smart for anything less than an A.“

Jared glanced at his phone. Two minutes until midnight. He signed quickly, thrusting the papers at Jensen while undoing his belt. Jensen signed as well, stacking the papers back neatly in the middle of the desk while Jared pulled his pants and briefs down and let them pool at his ankles. He wasn’t taking the time to get his shoes off.

He stood up, pushed the chair out of the way, and put his elbows on the desk, sticking his ass out. “I already lubed up before I got here. I’m ready if you are old man.”

He was anticipating the slap to his ass, but it still felt delicious.

“Seriously?” Jensen remarked. “Maybe I should make you read the rules again, because obviously they didn’t stick the first time.”

“They are counting down to midnight.” Jared pointed at his phone. “You can discipline the hell out of me after, but please, please, please fuck me now. I’ve been dreaming about this for a week Consider it a signing bonus.”

With out long powerful thrust, and how the hell did Jensen get his cock out so damn fast, Jensen pushed all the way inside of Jared, not stopping until his balls were flush against Jared’s ass. One of his hands went to Jared’s head, pushing it firmly against the desk, and the other held on to one of his hips, fingernails digging in. He didn’t give Jared a chance to adjust, just pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, nailing Jared’s prostate as he did so. “Is this what you wanted?” Jensen asked, as he set up a rhythm that had Jared rocking against the desk hard, the bits of pain elevating the pleasure so quickly that Jared didn’t even notice when the stroke of midnight came and went. “Is this what you’ve been begging for?”

Jared would have responded, but Jensen was hitting his prostate so masterfully that he was barely capable of thought, much less speech. He had missed this, the way that Jensen took him apart, the way that he treated Jared so roughly during sex, the way that he pounded into him so ruthlessly. The hand on his hip moved and touched his cock, and Jared’s head began to spin. He was so hard, he didn’t need much, just a stroke or two and –

  
Something hard and metal was sliding down his cock with the assist of Jensen’s fingers. 

“Oh, hell no, you can’t do this to me.” Jared whined. “I have to come; I need to come.”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you began smarting off to me.” Jensen, the thing of evil, said as he pulled Jared up against his chest, his cock deep into Jared, his thrusts now short and shallow. “You can think of this as lesson number one on self control.”

Jared looked down at his cock. It was big, swollen and the top was dripping pre-come in very copious amounts. “Couldn’t you just spank me instead?”

“I might.” Jensen replied, hands roaming under Jared’s shirt over Jared’s chest, pinching one nipple and then the other one. “In addition, not in place, of this. You have been very, very disrespectful.”

Jared pushed back against Jensen, deliberately clenching his ass cheeks so that he could grip Jensen’s cock tighter. He was rewarded by Jensen’s groan and Jensen’s teeth against his shoulder, biting through the fabric of his shirt. “How can I convince you how very sorry I am?” He asked. “I respect you so much Mr. Ackles sir, and I would love to be given a chance to show you how much, if you would just allow me to do so.”

Jensen laughed and pulled out of him, spinning Jared around as he did, leaving Jared feeling even more off kilter. “You aren’t sorry, you just want to come.”

“That too.” Jared replied, and pointed down at his cock. “Look at it, how could you be so cruel to something so beautiful?”

“God, I have no idea what I’ve gotten myself into.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand, tugging him out of the room. Jared, pants still down around his ankles, had to walk in short steps. “Come on, let’s take this to the bedroom. I want your clothes off and you laid across my bed so I can do whatever I want to that long, luscious body of yours.”

“And then I can come?” Asked Jared hopefully, as he waddled down the hallway behind Jensen.

“And then I have a few new toys I picked up over Christmas I want to try out. Including a vibrator. It’s huge, pink and sparkly. It just screamed Jared.” Jensen smirked as they finally made it to the bedroom. Jared was already yanking of his shoes, desperate to be naked and to be deliciously tortured by Jensen.

“And then I get to come?” Jared asked, eternally hopeful, as he scrambled on the bed, on all fours, offering himself for whatever Jensen wanted to do.

“And then I’m going to try out the other new toy I got you.” Jensen held up a pair of nipple clamps. They were also pink. 

Jared turned around, landing on the bed on his back, his head hitting the pillow with a thump. “I’m never going to get to come again, am I?” He pouted, as Jensen’s hands crept up his thigh, fingers light and teasing.

“I wouldn’t say never,” Lush lips touched the tip of Jared’s cock, just a lick as the hand holding the vibrator, which was as huge and pink as was promised, began nudging toward Jared’s hole. “But I am going to have a lot of fun before you do.”

Jared’s back arched off the bed as the vibrator was shoved in and Jensen sat up, a wicked grin on his face as he held the remote in his hand.

It was going to be a fucking awesome new year. 


End file.
